


第一课：Heartbeats上（超黄）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 淑女的品德 [1]
Category: srrx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *张超x黄子弘凡，马佳客串*双性转，百合，淑女的品德系列每一集都分上下*预警见文章开头





	第一课：Heartbeats上（超黄）

预警：  
*BDSM/调教/dirty talk  
*百合车  
*地铁场景

「少女在18岁的初夜就认真数过，当自己的心跳达到每秒130下后，会产生一种名为“爱情”的错觉。」

1.  
夏天傍晚突如其来的一场暴雨把张超淋了个措手不及。

在屋檐下收了伞，张超看也没看店门口明晃晃的招牌就推门而入。

雨水打湿了裤脚，打湿了衬衫，顺着发梢，聚在下巴尖上一滴一滴落在毛绒地毯上。

映入她眼帘的是满满几墙的玻璃陈列柜——柜子里摆放着假阳具、手铐、皮鞭、蜡烛、绳子等等千姿百态琳琅满目的情趣用品。

刚刚下班还穿着女白领套装的张超愣住了。

「这是哪里来的可爱小太妹？」

柜台后面第一天兼职的女大学生黄子弘凡也愣住了。

「这是哪里来的穿正装逛成人用品店的漂亮姐姐？」

张超的衬衣解开了两颗扣子，一滴透明的水珠顺着她白嫩的脖颈一路向下，没入丰满的乳沟间那块小小的倒三角阴影。

黄子弘凡愣愣地看着，目不转睛，屋外的风雨交加和电闪雷鸣在此刻归于死寂。

少女的心跳则异军突起一路狂飙，呼吸愈发急促。

「1，2，3，4，5...130，131...」

「130了。」

「玩他妈蛋了。」

2.  
张超在门口站了半天都没等来一句招呼，店员小妹妹不仅不出声还逐渐变得一脸呆滞。她只好把雨伞扔到门边，挎着包走进了干爽的室内，并从第一个玻璃柜开始欣赏。

数完心跳的黄子弘凡回过了神，手忙脚乱地从柜台后窜了出来。

她嬉皮笑脸地凑到张超身边——漂亮姐姐正认真地盯着玻璃后面的一根按摩棒，一簇湿漉漉的黑发还粘着锁骨，把脖颈衬得更加白嫩。

小姑娘凑得很近，她甚至嗅到了被雨水濡湿后有些清冷的香水味，好像还能感觉到大姐姐的体温。

她微微仰头，那双细长的眼眸似笑非笑，好像，有点温柔？

张超看着又开始变得呆滞的小店员无奈地笑了，她屈起指节在玻璃柜门上扣了扣，打断了阿黄学妹的胡思乱想。

“老板，不介绍一下产品？不做生意了吗？”

「啊啊啊！大姐姐的微笑果然很温柔！」小学妹心花怒放。

“啊我不是老板我只是来店里帮忙打下手！这个按摩棒是德国进口的哟设计方面除了基本的阴蒂和阴道双刺激还有20多种震动模式！不过型号比较粗呢但是颜色又很多除了这个紫色的还与黄色和红色的！”

「一个老牌子为什么要跟风出这么多奇奇怪怪的颜色...」张超暗暗吐槽。

黄子弘凡一脸殷勤：“姐姐是第一次用这个吗？要不要我给你推荐一个适合新手的？”

话音刚落，眼前漂亮姐姐的笑容发生了微妙的转变，温柔浅笑被挑起的嘴角扯成一个慵懒的弧度，而眼神却突然变得锋利又挑衅。

“哟，小姑娘，”张超顿了顿，“这么说你还是个老手？”

“平时都自己用假鸡巴玩吗？”

“诶？”黄子弘凡懵了，「这人设怎么跟自己想象中的有点不大一样？」

然后语无伦次地回答：“啊...不是...也不是自己玩...就...偶尔帮老板测试一下新货...那也算是有使用体验...”

“开个玩笑开个玩笑，”眯眯眼一秒收回挑衅，张超笑着说，“我想看一下你们店的低温蜡烛和捆绑绳，不要麻绳，要棉绳。”

「惹...居然碰上行家了！」

第一天兼职的小店员有些手足无措，“请跟...跟我去柜台吧！”

话多且密的小姑娘站在柜台后掐着短裙下的大腿，以这种有点极端的方式逼自己闭嘴——第一天来帮忙看店就遇上了行家，自己那种只见过猪跑没吃过猪肉的三脚猫水准怕不是要说多错多，想想还是别乱显摆了。

黄子弘凡在店里的IPad上调出了名单，低温蜡烛的品牌、介绍、价格、图片、库存一应俱全。

“呐！都在这儿了。”然后乖乖闭嘴。

接过平板的张超还有些诧异，「这小姑娘怎么突然安静了？」

「啧啧啧，怎么都是红色的，真他妈艳俗。」但超姐还是在看到山茶香味的蜡烛时顿了一下，她想到了自己那个身高一米八的好姐妹，「深厚姐妹情谊还是值得礼尚往来的。」

“这个山茶味的一会儿给我拿一个，”张超把平板递了回去，“对了，绳子有黑色的吗？”

小姑娘低头在账本上记着，“没！缺货，只有红的。”

「啧。」

眉头轻蹙，张超盯着黄子弘凡支在柜台上的小臂，少女蜜色的肌肤看上去细嫩又紧致。

「松饼上应该加一勺草莓酱。」

她随即改口：“那就红的吧，要棉绳。”

“啊马上！”第一天上班的小姑娘还没问清楚就自作主张地开始翻找，“佳哥说这是我们店买得最好的！”

一捆红绳被塞进了张超手中，经典的10米捆绑绳。

不是暗红，是鲜红，红得女白领超姐眼睛疼的那种红。

绳结被熟练地拆掉，红红的棉绳打着旋儿散开，随后被麻利地折了四下，抓成一把。

大姐姐抻了抻绳子体验一下手感，随后“啪！”地一声抽在了小姑娘身后的墙面。

“怎么样，是不是声入人心？”挑衅的笑又浮上了嘴角。

少女藏在柜台后的双腿一下并紧，心跳又开始狂飙。

张超十分自然地抓过小店员的手腕比了比，“你看，我觉得太粗了，换小一号的绳子吧。”

「但同时她摸到了脉搏，少女的隐秘心思被一把戳破。」

张超嘴角一扬，指尖直接抵上了小姑娘的胸口，“你领口有根头发。”

其实有个屁的头发。

怦怦乱蹦的心跳隔着胸腔撞上了指尖，大姐姐笑得像一只偷了腥的花狐狸。

“小妹妹今晚要来姐姐家做客吗？”

「惹！」黄子弘凡一下抽回手，她被张超的笑眼盯得发毛，但是微微颤抖的小腿肚和不受控制的私处完全暴露了她的真实想法。

黄子弘凡湿了，字面意义上的湿了。

她感觉一小股热液涌到了内裤上，随即脱口而出——“要！”

然后手忙脚乱地包装蜡烛，小店员突然想起，“这红绳子你还要吗？”

「看来这孩子还没完全傻掉啊。」

张超笑着学黄子弘凡的语气，“要！”

「惹。」

“佳哥我先回家啦！”

黄子弘凡还没等店长回复就抓起书包，单手一撑从柜台后翻了过来，稳稳地落在张超面前。

“这还没七点呢！黄子弘凡你第一天打工就早退吗！”

初夏的阵雨刚好停歇，暮色漫上天边。

3.  
大姐姐的步伐不紧不慢，但步子迈得有点开，黄子弘凡一路小跑跟着张超进了地铁站。

闷热的地铁站里人头涌动，那场突如其来的雨淋湿了不少毫无准备的人。汗水和雨水蒸腾在一起，又潮又热的气息让张超莫名的烦躁。

她猛地攥住小姑娘的手腕，三步并两步地冲上了一列地铁。

黄子弘凡的脸抵上了张超的背，地铁车门擦着身后缓缓合拢，随着一下猛烈的摇晃，列车开动。

几秒后张超一边跟周围的人“excuse me”一边转过了身，和黄子弘凡面对面。

小姑娘又开始嗯嗯啊啊地找话题，局促的模样让大姐姐觉得十分有趣。

「地铁上也不是不可以。」

还穿着正装的女白领突然来了兴致。

张超微微低头，左手钳住了黄子弘凡的下巴，用只有两人能听清的音量说：

“转过去。”

紧张到不行的少女一时没有反应过来，张超又一字一顿地重复了一遍。

“转，过，去。”

刻意拖长的语调和眯起的细长眼一下一下凿在黄子弘凡的心脏上，小姑娘哆嗦着转过了身面向车门。

大姐姐从身后贴了上来，把黄子弘凡压在了车门上，“记得抓紧自己的书包。”

阿黄学妹的脸抵在玻璃上，凉凉的，还能看到窗外飞速略过的灯光、广告、月台和等候的行人。

她也在等待，但和盯着滚动班次表的行人不同的是，她对即将去往何方一无所知。

张超的右手从短裙下摆探了进去，揉着少女细嫩的大腿内侧，手法情色又温柔。

食指和中指移上内裤的棉边轻轻摩挲，她感觉黄子弘凡猛地颤抖了一下。

下一秒，两根手指顺着紧紧贴合肌肤的内裤边钻了进去，毫不犹豫地支开了已经有些湿润的褶皱，在边缘轻轻地抚摸。

四月的花蕊绽开小口，五月的石榴打开双腿。

少女下体青涩的触感像迟到于春末的樱花蓓蕾，在枝头轻轻颤动。

张超把指尖沾上的黏液抹在黄子弘凡的大腿内侧，手从裙底抽了出来，还飞快地把裙角理了理。

“到站了。”

车门应声打开，两人随着人群下了列车。

张超又拉起了黄子弘凡的手腕，而后者还真的单手死死攥着书包。

“回家继续。”

-TBC-

「淑女的品德第一课：Heartbeats——真正的淑女要在意中人面前控制好自己的心跳。」

*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了


End file.
